


Extra Cool Whip

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Perfectly Mundane Domestic Life [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alive Finn Hudson, Established Relationship, M/M, Pinn Week, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The family comes to visit Puck and Finn in their newly renovated home, but Finn knows their real plan is to eat all of his pie. </p><p>Pinn Week Day Seven: Thanksgiving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Cool Whip

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by **david_of_oz** , as all our best-looking works are!

Puck lifts the foil covering the turkey and pokes it—still warm, so he puts the foil back. Maybe getting most of Thanksgiving dinner pre-made is some kind of cheating, but considering they’d put almost as much money into renovating the house as they’d paid for it, Puck feels like the first Thanksgiving in the house still has plenty of effort from them. He looks in the oven again and then heads upstairs to the bedroom they made into a great home office and stands in the doorway for a minute, watching Finn. 

“Taking a break between the parade and the game we care about watching doesn’t mean you should start working on lesson plans for next week,” Puck finally says. 

“If I don’t do it now, it won’t get done,” Finn says without looking up from his desk. “I don’t want to be scrambling on Sunday night.”

“Yeah, and people are going to show up in, like, thirty minutes, and want a tour of all the reno work,” Puck says. “And then your mom will sniff and tell you how proud she is of you, doing so well and you’re only twenty-five!” He grins at Finn. “Which I guess is technically true.” 

“Maybe I’m also hiding from the people who are showing up,” Finn says. 

“Your brother or mine?” Puck says, crossing the room to stand behind Finn. He starts slowly rubbing Finn’s shoulders and neck with one hand, his other hand on Finn’s upper arm. 

“‘Both’ is an acceptable answer, right?”

“Yeah.” Puck kisses the top of Finn’s head. “I told Jake on Monday not to ask again, because your mom would start asking, too.” 

“I really can’t deal with the grandkids talk again,” Finn says. 

“When we get a cat, we’ll get her one of those ‘grandcat’ picture frames,” Puck says. “You think that’ll get through to her?” 

“I’ll tell her that Kurt told me he and Blaine were looking into adoption,” Finn says. 

Puck laughs. “Good idea. Deflection.” He squeezes Finn’s shoulders a final time, kisses his head again, and steps back. “Come on, they’re driving over from Lima, so who knows if they’ll get here right on time or not.” 

“We could lock the doors and turn off the lights,” Finn says. 

“You want to eat all of the turkey yourself.” 

“No, I don’t,” Finn says. “I want to eat all of the turkey with _you_. Naked, maybe.”

“Naked for dessert,” Puck says. “Because of the whipped cream. I think the rest of the food could burn.” 

“See? Lock the doors, turn off the lights, and we can _both_ be thankful!”

“I promise we’ll have plenty of leftovers for after everyone leaves,” Puck says, taking Finn’s hand and half-heartedly tugging on it. 

“Okay, okay, fine,” Finn says, standing up and letting Puck pull him towards the stairs. “If they eat all the pie before they leave, I’m blaming you.”

“If they eat all the pie, I promise I’ll drive to the store and buy us another one. And an extra tub of Cool Whip, just for fun.” 

“Deal,” Finn says. 

Like Puck had suspected, the caravan from Lima pulls up a good twenty minutes before the expected time, and he shakes his head a little as they head towards the door. “I think we told them at least three times that Lima to Berea wasn’t going to have any traffic jams today, so they didn’t need to leave additional time.” 

“They’re here for the pie,” Finn says. 

“We should have bought the store-brand frozen pies for them, and hid the good ones,” Puck says, looking out the window in the front door. “Hey, at least my brother looks like he’s in a better mood than yours does.” 

Finn winces as he peers out the window, his face close to Puck’s. “Yeah, Kurt does not look happy.”

“Probably from being in the backseat for the last two and a half hours. Though… that sounds kind of fun, actually. Any reason we need to be driven anywhere anytime soon? Hire a limo?” 

“Not sure a limo’s really in our budget right now,” Finn says. “I think our limo budget went to refinishing the floors.”

“But they’re _really_ nice floors.”

“Yeah, they are,” Finn says, grinning as he steps to the side of the door so he can open it when Carol knocks. 

“Hang on a second,” Puck says, and he puts his hand over the doorknob. “Come here.” 

“Yeah?” Finn asks. 

Puck pulls Finn into a kiss, leaning against the door and putting both arms around Finn’s neck. “Happy Thanksgiving.” 

“Yeah, Happy Thanksgiving to you, too,” Finn says. He wraps his arms around Puck and holds him tightly for a minute before letting him go. 

Puck grins. “Now we can open the door.”


End file.
